


[ND]发情期的解决方法

by holedong



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: First Time, Gen, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holedong/pseuds/holedong
Summary: 尼禄第一次发现自己不对劲是在但丁离开弗杜那之后。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/Dante(Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[ND]发情期的解决方法

**Author's Note:**

> 4ND半魔发情期设定pwp，纯情侄子俏叔叔的故事。  
> 送给瑟瑟

尼禄第一次发现自己不对劲是在但丁离开弗杜那之后。

起初只是他的右手在发痒，怪异的手臂在没有恶魔的时候也发起光来，像坏掉的电灯一样频繁失控，以至于尼禄不得不再次打起绷带遮住手臂。随后他在委托时发现比起武器，自己更喜欢用手臂把恶魔摔在地上 。再到后来，猎杀恶魔就变成了愉悦的事情，他沉迷于观察恶魔生命消逝的瞬间。然而随着时间的增加，猎魔也变得索然无味。焦躁不安的情绪浓缩成一块紧缚着的酸涩结晶，像硬块一样歪斜地堵在他的胸口，直到尼禄每天都忍受着如同蚂蚁啃噬一样的麻木感。

尼禄思来想去，还是按着到处打听来的地址来到了红墓市，他在事务所的大门前站了很久，一直注意着积灰的窗户和老旧的木门。尼禄犹豫着要不要直接推开门，像普通委托人一样走进去寒暄叙旧。他考虑了一会，又轻轻皱眉，试图通霓虹灯下混乱脚步的痕迹的和堆积的垃圾猜测事务所里是不是真的有人居住。

尼禄凝视着木门上昏暗的纹路，他用不会打扰到但丁的力道轻轻敲门，除了沉重的敲门声之外没有回应。他又敲了几次，还是一片寂静。尼禄开始怀疑但丁不在家，他伸手一推，木门向内张开一个巨大的弧度。尼禄看到他坐在椅子上，红色大衣的下摆下午垂到地面，他的双手插在胸前，腿架在办公桌上，脸上还盖着色情杂志。尼禄心底那股奇异的暴躁感又出现了。

“Devil May Cry，请问有什么可以帮到你的吗？”

“但丁？”

熟悉的声音让但丁伸手开盖在脸上的色情杂志，他向前看去，是拿了他阎魔刀的那个小鬼，年轻人正像个好奇的游客一样，止不住在屋子里左顾右盼，却又没有靠近，整个人拘谨地站在事务所门口。

“尼禄？你怎么会来这里？”

“说来话长，你现在有空吗？”

尼禄给自己找好了位置，他坐在沙发上，伸手摸了摸柔软表皮上的灰尘，又嫌弃地站起来，拍了拍衣服，在事务所走来走去。

“我还有很多委托，你有什么要说的就赶紧说。”

尼禄看着他，怀疑但丁只是嫌麻烦想赶他离开而已。

“我有事情想问问你……你要是忙就算了，格洛丽亚呢？”

“你说翠西？”

“原来她叫翠西……”

尼禄小声说着，望着堆积的魔具，又朝着但丁的方向走近了一些。

“翠西不在，她应该还在完成蕾蒂给她的委托。说吧，什么事？”

尼禄伸手挠挠头，眼神望向窗外的街景，有些茫然无措地开口。

“我最近……感觉身体有点不对劲。”

他甚至觉得说话都困难起来，灼热的感觉又燃烧在他的右手上，深深的酸涩像涟漪一样在体内膨胀。

“虽然你是半魔，不过身体构造和人类一样，可以去看看医生。”

“不是那种病！就是恶魔的，像是控制不住的冲动之类的。”

“冲动？什么冲动？”

“猎杀恶魔。我不知道，我只觉得很暴躁，想要杀更多恶魔，好像只有看着他们化作黑雾消失在空气里才能让我畅快一点。可是最近就连杀掉恶魔也不能让我感觉到舒服，像是有东西堵着根本没法发泄出来……我不知道，这是恶魔会生的病吗？”

“这段时间你会频繁勃起吗？”

尼禄因为但丁直白的言语而感到羞耻不堪，他再也没法摆出无所谓的神情，明目张胆看向但丁的目光逐渐退缩了，他慌张地小声咒骂了一句。

“我说中了，孩子，看起来你正处于发情期。”

“发情期又是什么？”尼禄因为难以置信而睁大了眼睛，“像动物那种一样？”

“可以这么说。这是恶魔会有的习性——至少半魔会有。”

“该死的！”

“看来这是你的第一次。”但丁终于坐起来，他打量着尼禄，目光温和，在他的僵硬的身体和发光的右手上流连。

“别说风凉话了！”尼禄下意识发出抱怨，但丁的目光让他感觉到一阵仿佛全身赤裸的羞辱，他脸红着开口，“我该怎么办？”

“找一个恶魔或者人类，”但丁打趣地看着年轻人，“然后和他交配。”

“就没有别的办法吗？”尼禄涨红了脸。

“当然有。你可以自己熬过去，发情期只有一天，记得锁好门，千万不要让自己出去。”

“该死的！”

“人类很脆弱，如果你选择和人类交配，那么你很有可能会伤害到他们。”但丁把重音放在“伤害”这两个字上，“恶魔很坚韧，但是恶魔会在途中就露出原型并且试图杀了你。”

但丁托着腮想了想，又补充道：“而且那会很难清理。”

“什么？”尼禄因为但丁话里透露出的信息而攥紧了拳头。

“人类和恶魔都很难让半魔的发情期得到满足。”

“我他妈的肯定不会……！”

但丁饶有兴趣地打量着尼禄，想起翠西告诉他的一些无伤大雅的小故事。

“你当然不会。”

“老头，你到底想说什么？”

“孩子，你只能找个没人的地方，然后自己熬过去。”

“该死的，该死的！”

尼禄的脸依然很红，这孩子出奇的愤怒，却没有分毫离开的意思，身体像石化定格的凝固蜡像钉在地上，只剩下呼吸的细微起伏。

“尼禄，你不会正在发情期吧？”

“我他妈的！我没有……！”尼禄打定了主意想要反驳，但是他的恶魔手臂越来越亮，隔断了即将说出口的话，但丁知道他在撒谎。

“你的发情期会影响我的发情期，如果你不想我们两个一起发情，就赶紧离开。”

“天杀的！一起发情又是什么？”

尼禄每说出一个字，怪异的灼热感就燃烧得更剧烈。他的欲望透过右手发散至躯体的全身，像经历了搁浅一样焦急地在埋血肉里，又松散无力地贴在皮肤上。

“尼禄，你该走了。”

“你以为我不想吗？但丁，我根本动不了！”

“你动不了？”

“我的脚不听使唤，根本没法离开，我……”尼禄恼怒地举麻木的右臂，说出后半句话：“好像我一离开有你的地方就会被右手吞噬一样。”

但丁翻开那本已经快要脱胶掉页的色情杂志，漫不经心地回答：“那我走，房间在二楼，你自己进去吧。”

尼禄艰难地向前走了一步，但丁的气息像鱼钩上的饵食一样吸引着他，渴望和满足交织在一起，却又无法相互妥协。尼禄努力将这件事控制在他能应对的范畴内，不让自己屈服着靠近但丁一步。意识到但丁的目光落在他身上，他的愤怒流淌出来，抬起头直直地瞪着但丁。

“你他妈的快点走啊！这不是你说的发情期吗，别再看我了！”

但丁还坐在事务所的椅子上，一动不动。

尼禄迈开腿。躯体内无法摆脱的，像是沉重锁链一样的欲望迟缓地拖着双腿前行。他慢慢走到楼梯口，发现但丁还没离开事务所，无法消失的恼怒再次凶猛地涌上他的掌心，恶魔手臂立刻散发出荧荧的白色光亮。他努力专注于对抗发情期带来的异常，嘴里小声说着什么。

理所当然。但丁心想，按这孩子的性格，他永远不会向自己示弱。

但丁站起来，在尼禄震惊的目光里悠闲地走上二楼，打开房门。但丁拉出一把木椅放在门前，反向跨坐在椅子上，胳膊靠着椅背，下巴倚在上面，悠闲地看尼禄像损坏的发条一样艰难地抬腿踩上楼梯。

尼禄又愤怒起来，站在不远处气恼地下意识睁大了眼睛瞪着但丁，但丁的气息又缠上他，留下暧昧的痕迹。他马上低下头说：“你到底在干什么？不要在这个时候耍我！”

但丁托着腮轻轻叹气，站起来走到尼禄面前，拽着他的大衣把他拉进房间里，轻轻用脚向后踢，木门关上了，把两个半魔困在狭小的空间内。

“就这一次。你还是个小孩，我会对你温柔点的。”

尼禄对抗着来自但丁身上的，如同凝固空气一般的吸引力，尽量不让自己靠近但丁。他沉重地向后退，靴子踩在老化的木制地板上发出拉扯韧性的噪音，放大的脚步声像浪潮一样回响在耳边。尼禄忽略但丁的暗示，脸红着攥紧拳头，把头转向一边，避开他专注的视线，用通红的耳朵对着但丁。

“放开我！混蛋，你到底在说什么？”

但丁仍在靠近，他的裤子蹭在尼禄的腿上，挤进双腿之间，直到尼禄身体都抵在床边，无路可退。他强迫尼禄扭头和他双目相对，看着年轻人眼底矛盾的自尊心和压抑的冲动。

“我说，这次免费。”

但丁在尼禄疑惑的目光里用亲吻来回应他失衡的身体。

但丁的唇贴着他的唇，柔软的皮肤上粘着试探一样轻柔的碰触，直到但丁用舌头撬开他的嘴，抵着牙齿，填满口腔内潮湿的缝隙，覆盖着尼禄的牙床。他们的舌头短暂的联结在一起，绵延的感觉像细小空洞在映照下露出微微发光的浅淡钟乳石。尼禄懵懂地回应，小心翼翼地舔着但丁的舌尖，断断续续地前进，牙齿碰撞在一起的声音在尼禄的脑海里爆炸，化作缤纷的颜色。

但丁在尼禄气喘吁吁的时候松口，尼禄感到舌尖在发麻，嘴像是被塞满了但丁留下的东西一样无法闭合，任由空气在喉咙间反复交替。

“你……”

尼禄手足无措，呼吸急促，只能从嘴里挤出几个干巴巴的字眼。但丁看得出来他快控制不住自己了，刺目的光芒从尼禄的恶魔手臂上升起，照亮了他的脸。但丁握住他的手腕，顺势放在自己胸前，跳动的心脏像是进行某种充满猜忌的对峙一样隔着衣服贴在尼禄闪烁的手上。

“可以做你想做的。”

赤裸的邀请传进耳朵里，尼禄僵硬得像是一块风干钝化的木头，原本白皙的皮肤上染上浅淡的潮红，他用沉闷愤怒的目光盯着年长者。但丁打量着暴躁的小孩，握着他手腕的手沉稳地向前推，尼禄过于紧张，感受着仿佛被人完全看穿的窘迫，一时间没反应过来，身体向后仰，整个人因为站不住直接摔在床上。但丁抬起腿，膝盖顶在尼禄身体外侧，俯视着被自己压在省下的慌张小孩，他随即分开双腿，跨坐在尼禄的小腹上，贴上因发情期而变得炽热的青涩身体。

尼禄皱着眉头，身体一动不动，僵硬又拘谨，他闭上嘴唇沉默着，又忍不住在紧咬着的牙缝里发出细微的抽气声。但丁发觉尼禄过于激烈的愤怒，注意到小孩正将自己置于艰难忍耐着性欲的困难境地，他若有所思地用手摸了摸自己的下巴。

“你不想对我做什么吗？我已经告诉过你发情期该怎么做了吧。还是说其实你没成年，做这种事会害羞？”

“……闭嘴吧。”

尼禄撑着上半身坐起来，在一阵略显迟缓的反应中断然抓住但丁放在自己手臂上的手，顺势把他拉下来，落在一个凶狠的吻里。

他们加深了这个吻，尼禄微微扬头，他们的舌头交缠在一起，像水面贴着水底一样扫过彼此的口腔，拥挤混乱的水渍在对方嘴里留下痕迹。但丁扫过稍显锋利的犬齿和藏在深处的舌根，把舒服的微弱气息咽进喉咙里的同时，已经把手伸到尼禄的腰腹周围，顺着布织物的柔软触感向前摸索着。他摸到皮革和金属的交接处，熟练地解开皮带扔到床边，手指滑进内裤边缘，指节抵着暴露的皮肤，一点点带着衣物向下褪去。

尼禄愣了一下，一种羞耻如咬了一口未成熟的涩果子的怪异感觉伴随着空气从裸露的下体蔓延到全身。他刚要开口说点什么，只见但丁用食指按在他的嘴唇上，堵住了说话的余地。但丁眯起眼睛，饱满的下眼睑快要贴到上睫毛，折成一个弯曲的形状，眼睛里是掩饰不住的笑意。

“我说过我会温柔的。”他故意压低声音。

但丁坐在尼禄的双腿之间，在私密的距离内挪动腰部反复用臀肉摩擦着尼禄的胯下，红色的皮质裤子蹭着尼禄的脆弱的性器官。尼禄嘴唇轻轻动了动，但丁用拇指抚摸他唇上细微的纹路，他知道尼禄悄悄咽下一声喘息，也知道尼禄忍受着性欲完全受他掌控。但丁不再用衣服折磨他，直接坐在腿上，伸手抓住尼禄因为挑衅而完全勃起的性器，上下套弄了几下，又抓住顶部，用拇指轻柔地在细小孔洞周围画圈。

尼禄浑身僵硬，他极力把注意力从下身转移开，却又因为发情期的影响在心底暗自期待着，性器在但丁手里狰狞地涨大，脉搏剧烈跳动，他张嘴咬住但丁的手指，用不满又无措的眼神看着他。

“心急的小鬼。”

但丁自顾自笑起来，加重力道攥住肉刃，激起尼禄一阵颤抖。尼禄用恶魔手抓住但丁的头发，逼着但丁仰头露出毫无防备的脖颈。疼痛并没有让但丁屈服，他只是继续握着尼禄的下半身，用带着威胁意味的力道稍稍用力攥紧。

尼禄屏住呼吸注视着但丁，年长者从脸颊到下颌以及整个面部都带着清晰的坦然。他在一阵徒然无用的短暂思考后贴上去笨拙地咬但丁的嘴，犬齿带着难以忍受的温顺落在但丁的薄唇上，却迟迟没有咬下去。尼禄看起来委屈极了，眼神里透着腼腆的酸软和隐隐燃烧着的灰蓝色一样的迷恋，动作别扭得像是但丁马上就要丢下他一个人离开一样。

“但丁……”

尼禄的声音中装满了幼稚的迫不及待，眼神顺着柔软的头发下垂。但丁不再捉弄尼禄，俯下身体靠近他的小腹，口液顺着嘴唇下滑，直直落在尼禄的性器端头。但丁粗野地舔着自己的唇边，张开五指完全包裹住他的阴茎，湿乎乎的口液沿着凸起涨大的分身上下滑动，快感密密麻麻地裹着他的欲望，随着但丁色情的动作逐渐难以抑制地狂热起来。温暖的红色口腔将阴茎整个吞下，顶在喉咙口摩擦。他撩起头发吞吐着，整张嘴被塞满，脸颊都因为硬梆梆的性器而鼓起来。尼禄微微欠着身子，像快要融化的积雪一样不安，他想忽略但丁，却没法忽视这种占据了所有思考的焦躁不满。尼禄干脆闭上眼睛，自暴自弃一样地顺从。

他在暧昧的纠缠下释放出来，黏糊的液体落在但丁的嘴里，灼烧着咽喉处的皮肤。他被射进喉咙里的精液呛到，轻轻咳嗽了几下，白色汁液甚至从嘴边流下来。射精的事实让尼禄挣扎着脸红起来，对诚实的身体气恼不已，他用手挡住自己的脸，暴躁又羞愧，发出一阵微弱的道歉声。

但丁没听清他在自说自话些什么，只是用舌头勾掉唇边的精液，上去拨开他的手，望向他像溃败的逃兵般的沮丧神情，面对性欲而特有的小孩子般的稚气还没从尼禄脸上消失，这种原始的天真感染了但丁，唤醒了半魔的恶劣幻想。支配的欲望夹杂着性欲像瘾一样随着但丁的血液上涌，蔓延在身体里，翻起一阵如同天鹅绒轻柔抚过皮肤的敏感的痒，激发出的欲望遵循着同样的吸引与排斥。但丁心跳加速，热情高涨起来，他把手放进嘴里，浓郁的白色汁液混合着唾液从他的手滑到小臂上。

“小鬼，别乱动，这是特别服务。”

但丁把手伸向自己已经撑起来的裤子，性器前段渗出的体液透过内裤弄脏了裤子，他干脆把裤子脱掉，赤裸地跪在尼禄身体间，把自己彻彻底底呈现给他。他的性器立起来，几乎贴在小腹上。他用沾满精液的手探向自己的身后，伸出手指一点点扩张，另一只手撑着尼禄的胸膛，用力把他按躺在床上，不给他任何选择的余地。尼禄被迫仔细端详着但丁，看他游刃有余地投入到自我扩张当中，带着厚茧的手指没入体内。但丁的呼吸加深了，他嘴角的上升弧度投射在手指游荡在肠道的长度上，舒服的呻吟随着身体逐渐松弛不断从嘴里漏出来。

但丁用臀部顶着尼禄的胯间，张合的后穴对准了尼禄的下体，他用手指扒开自己，迫不及待地吞下端头，又耐心地下滑到柱身，亲和地欢迎着他的整个阴茎。尼禄有着和可爱外表全然不同的粗野的生殖器，但丁努力适应着他过大的尺寸，直到巨物完全贯穿但丁，彻底挤压着肠壁，甚至在但丁的小腹上都留下凸起的痕迹。

“但丁……但……但丁……”

尼禄矛盾地回应着，他看着但丁缓缓坐下去，臀部和性器的底端汇合，濡湿的肠道绞着他的高高勃起的阴茎，尼禄面色潮红，甚至不能说出一句完整的话，只是发出一阵如动物幼崽哀鸣般的呻吟声，其中充斥着显而易见的急促呼吸。

但丁没有回复，他前后移动，感受尼禄在自己身体里随着小幅度摇摆而坚硬地晃动。他看着尼禄垂下双眼，紧紧咬着下唇，诚实的身体因情欲被满足而细微蜷起，但丁胸中涌上一阵狂热的情感，秘密的欢愉让肠道一阵紧缩，夹得尼禄失去控制从嘴里漏出几句微不可闻的喘息，又硬生生咽下去几句脏话。但丁起身，让阴茎完全脱离肠道暴露在空气里，又一点点吞下柱身，用紧致的温暖包裹着尼禄的性器。

但丁动得很慢，慢到尼禄都能感受到自己究竟是怎么开拓甬道的挤在但丁温暖的身体里。但丁自始至终把握着主动权，他挑衅地看着尼禄，仰着身子发出满足的呻吟。尼禄立刻读懂了他的动作，但丁是故意这么慢的，故意把自己当成按摩棒，用成年人的从容一点点碾开混淆在一起的发情期。

尼禄伸手按着但丁的腰，恶劣地把自己顶进他的屁股里，突如其来的抽送引来但丁的一声惊呼，极端的亢奋渗透进感官，狂热的快感沿着脊背上窜，如同浪潮一样连绵不断，直到他完全沉浸在由尼禄把控主动权的性交里。但丁看着自己的小腹随着尼禄的进入微微凸起，他拉着尼禄的手，放在自己被撑起的身体弧度上，饶有兴趣地开口。

“你真的很大……要我叫你一声叔叔吗？”

尼禄听着害臊话，根本不知道该怎么回应，只是咬着牙兀自生气，一边顶得更深，直到听见但丁放荡的叫声。但丁晃动自己的腰配合尼禄的动作撞得更深，他的手穿过臂膀在后面用力地抓住尼禄的后背，下巴顶在尼禄的肩膀上，还时不时上去轻咬尼禄的耳朵。湿热的呼吸裹在尼禄耳边，潮红在他的皮肤上延续，他恼怒成羞，抓着但丁臀部的手不自觉用力，直到按出一道道带着清晰红痕的手掌印。

“你可以再用力一点。”

但丁凑上去用嘶哑的声音对尼禄耳语，他反倒被尼禄粗暴的动作刺激得更兴奋，骑乘的姿势让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起，但丁高昂勃起的性器在狭窄空气里直直蹭在尼禄的小腹上。

“……你可以闭嘴吗？”

尼禄伸手握住但丁的下半身，粗糙的皮肤接触柱身，但丁在被握住的瞬间身体紧绷起来，他感到一阵来自恶魔的剧烈压迫感，尼禄的动作加快了，而他的回应只是用柔软的肠道用力讨好着尼禄的阴茎。但丁被发情期带来的浓厚性欲驱使着，微妙地上下起伏迎合尼禄青涩的动作，在期待中感受着滑进体内不断抽插在肠道深处的性器。

但丁拉着尼禄的恶魔手臂，将脸贴在他的掌心，暧昧地亲吻尼禄蓝色的粗糙皮肤，将因情欲高涨而变得稍热的体温传递给尼禄。这时的但丁温顺地像一只套上绳索的家畜，用仿佛隐隐流动着的灰蓝色的眼睛仰视着尼禄，炎热融化在他们接触的皮肤上。一个能轻而易举杀死他的恶魔猎人，用异常缓慢的语调说出这句话，每个字都拉长了音节，裹着干燥沙哑的声音。

“可以射在里面。”

尼禄再也忍不住，得到允许后就无所顾忌地直接释放在肠道深处，但丁也在同时射在尼禄的小腹上。两人身体赤裸交缠在一起，谁也没有离开对方。但丁后穴的渗出一些粘腻的体液，精液顺着大腿流下来，交织的精液将下半身弄得湿漉漉。

“对一个小鬼来说做得还不错。”

“我希望你永远不要在床上说话……”

尼禄在但丁的窘迫夸奖里抱紧他，性器官在但丁的肠道内逐渐涨大，一点点撑开他自己的精液，再次装满但丁的身体。但丁浑身发热，残留在后穴的精液一点点向外渗出，他的肠道条件反射般地排斥着，咬着尼禄的阴茎一阵阵紧缩。

“还很精神……看来这次遇到好男人了……”

“……你！”

但丁语气里露骨的欲望让尼禄哑口无言，愤怒的情感沸腾起来，他用埋进体内的阴茎回应着但丁，把年长者的屁股挤得满满当当。但丁的身体比刚刚更为迅速地适应着尼禄的性器，讨好一样地吮吸着，只觉得尼禄力度大得仿佛要穿过肠道猛地撞向腹部，连内脏都扭在一起。隐秘的疼痛慢吞吞地缠着快感攀上他的感官，特殊的体验唤醒了但丁发情期内越来越严重的性欲。

“嗯……做的很好……乖孩子。”

但丁再次高潮了，他从酥麻的颤抖中解脱出来，颤抖发烫的身体轻轻依偎在尼禄的胸前。为了保持平衡，他用手牢牢抓住尼禄的背，整个人沉湎在高潮的余韵里。

尼禄看着但丁，难以抑制的控制欲促使他伸出手，他异于常人的手掌正因为顶在但丁咽喉上而微微刺痛，指甲深深陷进柔软的皮肤里，恶魔手发出淡淡的光亮，照着属于人类的细腻皮肤和埋在脖颈下的脆弱血脉。皮肤接触的灼热透过手臂漫山遍野般传过他的全身，他产生一种血液正在烧起来的错觉。

但丁的脉搏因为挤压而在体内喧嚣着加速，血脉清晰地跳动在指尖。他把身子探到能完全看清尼禄表情的位置，看着年轻人轻轻皱眉，眼底发红，隐隐有失控的迹象。他移开视线，赤裸的窒息感挤着他的颈部，恶劣的危机感融洽地推着性欲上涨，他的注意力从威胁着生命的粗糙发亮的手掌转移到下体，后穴因为尼禄的退出感到一阵乏味的不满和空虚。但丁喘着粗重呼吸，脸颊逐渐洇红，他亢奋地把脖子深深地埋进尼禄的双肩，像是身体的骨肉都散架了一样缠在尼禄身上。

尼禄松开右手，带着安抚的意味摸上但丁的背，但丁仿佛要摇晃着缩起来，紧紧贴着尼禄的身体。尼禄故意摩擦，勃起的性器粗鲁地遮掩着蜷起的褶皱入口。但丁扭头看他，伸出舌头将下唇舔得光亮，唇边还残留着血的味道，他兴致高昂地摆出熟练的暗示。尼禄动摇了，再次失去平静，双眼中浮现出的红色渐渐变成某种危险残暴的东西。他一个挺身把自己埋进但丁体内，囊袋撞击臀部的声音越发激烈起来，他粗暴地向前，像是要把但丁钉在床上一样，让自己全部埋进去。但丁身体发软，沉重的身体完全压进床内，在剧烈的抽插中，突然到来的高潮几乎让他头晕眼花。多余的精液不断淌下来，覆在大腿原有的干涸痕迹上。

“可以了……小鬼，够了！”

他默默将但丁抵抗的双腿掰开，摆弄着他身体的样子就像摆弄一个没有生命物体，尼禄架着但丁的小腿，湿漉漉的亲吻和深陷进皮肤内的牙印落在但丁的身体上，在他的身上种下密密麻麻的痕迹。尼禄为自己找一个更好的姿势以便于进入得更加彻底，但丁的身体已经因为抽插而变得烂熟，甚至因为尼禄长时间的抽插而记住了他的形状。

“慢一点……”

但丁恳求着，侧着脸贴在床上，眼中涌出的泪水从脸颊流至嘴唇，和口液一起濡湿了床单，他的手指迫切地抓着棉制床单，像一团柔软融化的糖，颓然倒在床上，在一阵微微颤抖中再次迎来了性高潮，发出一阵嘶哑的小声呜咽。

然而尼禄看出他想要逃离的心思，用手禁锢他的背，制止住他的下一步动作。但丁疲惫而迟钝地靠在尼禄身上，只觉得肿胀的内脏都搅在一起，经过一番徒劳的挣扎后，他们的性器官继续纠缠在一起。

“对小鬼来说做得还不错吧？这可是你说的，但丁，夹紧你的屁股。”

他握着但丁的腿，但丁的后穴还在收缩着，尼禄在高潮末尾的痉挛中长驱直入，开始下一轮冲击。每一次抽插都有乳白色液体从但丁的腿上滑落，滴落在床单上。但丁已经射不出来了，但是阴茎却因为快感而再次缓缓立起。他痛苦地抱着尼禄，双手抓着尼禄的背，指甲划破他的皮肤，试图用微弱的抵抗让尼禄慢下来。尼禄全然不在意，射在他的体内，但丁的小腹撑起一个怪异的弧度，而他的阴茎也最终迎来了数不清到底是第几次的干性高潮。

他们都气喘吁吁，直直躺在床上，时钟已经转到深夜。彻底度过发情期后，尼禄终于清醒过来，那股想要施虐和无法离开但丁的欲望渐渐熄灭了，他看着但丁身上纵横交错的深吻痕迹，回想起这个离谱的夜晚。尼禄僵硬地坐起来，面朝着天花板，为了不让但丁看到他的表情，还用宽大的手捂住了自己的脸。

两人之间谁都没有说话，空洞的局限感围在两人身边，尼禄还是没忍住，提前开口打破了寂静的气氛。

“发情期算是过完了吗？”

但丁睁开眼睛看着尼禄，只看到了尼禄脊背上遍布的抓痕和年轻人通红的耳朵。

“没错，之后的半年你都不会再经历发情期了。”

尼禄坐在床边，一副手足无措的样子，脑子里空空如也。一种极为羞耻的感情带着不自觉的感情倾向随着即将说出口的话涌上他的喉咙。

“你也会和别人这样过发情期吗？”

意识到自己的话带着一股质询的涩味，尼禄立刻改口，从沉浸的憧憬念头中逃出来，用拙劣的掩盖补救。他把这个想法抛开，却又不小心咬到自己的舌头，说出一句结结巴巴的话。

“我是说，谢谢你……没有你我真不知道该怎么办……以后我会找个没人的地方自己待着的。”

但丁头也没抬，躺在床上拿起他的内裤，看着褶皱布料上斑驳的精液，又扔下了床。

“下次发情期来找我。”

“……真的吗？”

但丁冲尼禄招招手，露出一个有些厚颜无耻的笑容。

“对。现在，抱我去洗澡。”


End file.
